


Comrade in Arms II

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [23]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming Weekend, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 周六，米花町2段21号B。“你行不行啊！”黑羽喊道，“啊——又要翻车了！”“你别催我！”服部同样大喊，“喂——喂盘子不是我来洗吗，你抢什么啊！”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Comrade in Arms II

周六，米花町2段21号B。

“你行不行啊！”黑羽喊道，“啊——又要翻车了！”

“你别催我！”服部同样大喊，“喂——喂盘子不是我来洗吗，你抢什么啊！”

“你太慢了啊！”黑羽抓狂道，“等你要到什么时候，让开让开！”

“你就不能好好合作交给我吗！”服部说，“别挡我的道啊！”

“吵死了！！！”工藤从楼上探头，“你俩能轻点吗！！”

服部和黑羽充耳不闻，坐在地毯上拿着手柄不停大喊，工藤一脸崩溃地下楼，看见白马神色如常地坐在餐桌边打字。

“你可真行啊！”工藤提高声音，“这样你都能看的进去！”

白马不理他，工藤走到他身前，“喂！”

白马抬起头，取下耳塞，“？”

“……” 工藤翻起半月眼，“你这是有备而来啊……”

“生活经验，”白马一脸淡定，又示意了一下电脑，“长野警署发来的档案编码有误，麻烦工藤君看一下。”

工藤拉了一把椅子坐下，看着屏幕，和白马交谈几句，客厅像是杀人现场，嚎叫声不断，夹杂着怒骂和游戏音效，屏幕上两辆卡车晃来晃去，服部和黑羽也晃来晃去，又不停地狂按手柄，用手肘互怼对方。

“番茄啦番茄！！”服部喊，“你瞎吗！”

“先做贵的那个啦！”黑羽同样大喊，“你没脑子吗！”

工藤：“……” 白马：“……”

白马从包里掏出另一副耳塞，一脸同情：“请不要客气。”

“那还怎么交流？”工藤用看白痴的神情看着他，“我和你可玩不来你和黑羽那套！”

……有道理，大意了，白马托着额，冷静地把手提电脑合上。工藤翻着半月眼嘲笑他，白马起身坐到沙发上，一脸无聊地观了会儿战，实在忍不了了，转头对工藤说：“可否参观一下书房。”

“你确定？”工藤斜睨着他，“我家独版福尔摩斯肯定比你的多。”

白马：“……”

“关东装逼犯二人组要——烧糊了啦！！” 黑羽抓狂道，“灭火器！！”

“在你这边啊！！” 服部大喊，“你专心点好不好！！”

工藤抱着手，不停地用脚去戳服部的腰，服部边笑边闪，“你别影响我发挥啦工藤——”

“你这叫发疯吧！！” 黑羽怒道，“我刚切好的你扔了干嘛啊！！”

“抱歉抱歉，我太——工~藤！”

工藤收回脚，恢复那个高冷的表情，对白马说：“你家的是几几年的。”

白马一脸残念地看着他，工藤一脸无辜，见他不回答，又卷了本杂志去戳黑羽，黑羽嗖地跳站起来，头也不回，双眼依旧盯着屏幕，一边操作手柄一边不停躲闪，服部说：“好好做饭你跳什么舞啊！！！”

白马忍不住笑出声，工藤望着黑羽的背影，一脸复杂，震惊里带点佩服，又试了两次，依旧全是 MISS，于是十分残念地把杂志扔了。黑羽嘿嘿嘿笑起来，依旧头也不回，空出一只拇指点点自己，“完美闪避，传说中……”

“别·分·心·啊！！”

战场重又陷入混乱，白马笑了一会儿，说：“1903年的。”

工藤瘫在沙发上，一下子没反应过来，眨了眨眼睛，又挥了挥手，“切，不是首版，没得比啦。”

“全套。”

“废话，” 工藤说，“不然呢。”

“第一卷扉页有柯南道尔的亲笔签名，” 白马悠悠地说完。

“……”

这个大招厉害了，工藤一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐直，“真的？”

白马高贵地点点头，工藤眼睛亮了，说：“哪里来的？哇可以给我看看吗？”

“当然，” 白马说，“伦敦有一家专门收集罕见书的书店，在 Chelsea 那边，地址我可以发给你……”

“啊太好了！” 工藤说，捏着手机，柯南般的兴奋神情，又弯下腰，“喂服部！什么时候去伦敦吧！”

“哈啊？” 服部揪着眉毛回过头，“就为了买书？”

“你不想要埃勒里奎因的首版吗！” 工藤说。

“不想啊，”服部一脸茫然，“不都看过了吗。”

“……”

工藤微眯起眼睛，神情不满，服部浑然不觉，目光回到屏幕，瞬间一脸惊奇，“诶怎么通关的！”

“……呵呵！” 黑羽抓着手柄冷笑，“当·然·是·靠·我·了！”

“你得瑟什么啊，还不是我扛了大部分——”

“受够你们侦探了，还不是要靠黑羽大人出马——”

工藤的眉角跳动，服部把手柄一扔，不理黑羽了，扭过头说：“那得多贵！”

“值啦！” 工藤说，“作者签名呢！”

“不是很贵，”白马说，“一万七千五百英镑而已。”

其余三人沉默了，服部迟疑地问：“那是多少？”

工藤点开浏览器准备换算，黑羽咔咔地转过头，用恐怖的眼神看着自家恋人，“两百多万日元……”

“对于有作者签名的全套特印版来说，的确不贵，” 白马道，“怎么了？”

真·贵公子低调发言，工藤把手机扔了，一脸面瘫地说：“我会记得带上勘察手套到你们家的，白马。”

“这也太夸张了？” 服部说，“你真的不是什么伯爵之类的？”

白马坐直了一点，双手交握放在膝上，满脸认真，缓缓开口：“Peerage。英国的贵族分几类……”

“PASS——！！”

工藤和服部同时大喊，黑羽嘴角抽搐，白马看向他，促狭地眨了眨眼睛。

服部看看白马，真·贵族背景，祖传有家徽的那种，又看看黑羽，白天装社畜，晚上却一点不含糊，各种高档宝石如流水般从手中过，再看看工藤，世界畅销小说家儿子，家传版权收入比 JKR 只多不少，最后看看自己，虽说也是官二代，却是两袖清风的那种，不由满心酸楚，向后倒去。

“何时是个头——” 服部唱道。

工藤：“……”

“贵公子，” 服部有气无力地说，“我们平民家里没什么好招待您的，一会儿吃乌冬面可以吗。”

“……”

白马礼貌地颌首，语气却有点犹疑，“可以是可以……”

“……谁做？” 黑羽怀疑地接上，“我可一点都不相信你们两个！”

“下个面还不简单，”工藤说，“我来我来。”

黑羽看向白马，白马一脸冷静地看回来，黑羽的眼睛转回到天花板，说：“看来今天又得吃披萨了。”

“你俩给我适可而止一点！” 工藤怒道，“不然就吃鳗鱼饭。”

黑羽一脸茫然，“鳗鱼饭我可以啊。”

“……”

工藤和服部同时转过头来看他，十分惊奇，“你可以？”

黑羽快斗：怕活鱼，生鲜达咩，烹煮过后看不出鱼型的料理可以勉强忍耐，突然意识到自己在对家侦探面前暴露自己弱点具体细节，于是欲盖弥彰地说：“嘛……”

服部简直重新审视人生，凑过来说：“上次不是誓死不吃炸鱼薯条吗？”

“你喜欢那玩意啊！”黑羽怒道，“完全黑暗料理好吗！”

工藤翻身起来，进入推理模式，接二连三发问：“章鱼烧可以吗。鲷鱼烧呢。鱼籽寿司？烤青花鱼。烤秋刀鱼……”

KID 杀手疯狂报菜名，黑羽脸色铁青，悔不当初，疯狂用眼神暗示共犯，然而共犯弯起眼睛，并无动作，服部毫不留情地仰天大笑，黑羽孤助无援，从喉咙里逃逸出绝望的呜咽，只得酝酿感情，准备开始表演。工藤语速飞快，把能想到的鱼类料理都报了一遍，黑羽鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，乘工藤低头的瞬间迅速转头，指尖沾了点杯子里的水弹到眼睛里，回过头，双眼睁大，楚楚可怜，服部正好在换气，看见黑羽的脸，猛地往后一退：“卧槽！”

工藤还在扳手指，“蒸鲷鱼？煮鱼丸。碎鲑鱼……”

“工藤！”服部抓狂地说，“要出人命了！”

黑羽抽动鼻尖，水珠顺着脸颊滚下，工藤一脸狐疑地看着他，然而还是住了口，“……黑羽？”

黑羽心中暗自狂笑，脸上依旧我见犹怜，关东西名侦探被这迟迟不滚下的一滴泪珠雷得外焦里嫩，然而毕竟有些心虚，不敢太过放肆，懵逼片刻，突然想起屋里有个 KID 权威，齐齐转头看向白马。

白马眉眼弯弯地托着腮，好整以暇地观察了整一出，闲闲地说：“我明白了。”

黑羽疯狂用眼神威胁共犯，又在工藤回头的那一刻变回涕泪聚下的样子，工藤：“……”

黑羽脸上的水干了，白马拿起水杯喝了一口，黑羽嘤地扑过来，把头埋在白马膝盖上，服部是真的手脚并用后退，工藤浑身僵硬，脖颈发出咔咔的声音，白马随意地抓着水杯在腿边晃，余光看到对方的指尖飞速地动了一下，于是高深莫测地笑笑。

黑羽抬起脸，哇地一声干嚎，满脸是水，“太过分了——！”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

白马嘴角抽搐，摸了摸黑羽的头，黑羽又演了一会儿，无聊了，放下手，抹了一把脸：“累死我了。”

服部轰地向后倒去，工藤松了一口气，说：“可恶！黑羽你这小子太混蛋了！”

黑羽嘎嘎嘎地笑：“谁让你们这么好骗啊！”

“鱼类二十题。” 白马笑眯眯地说，“今天收获颇多。”

黑羽：“……”

对面二人：“？？”

黑羽用很是恐怖的眼神看向自家恋人，白马弯起眼睛，黑羽气喘不匀，点着对面：“我看穿你了。”

“不不，”白马谦虚地说，“是我看得比较仔细。”

黑羽马上不喘了，表情一收，气场全开，说：“呵，那还是真是有劳了。”

两人对视，各自微眯起眼睛，温柔和善无辜微笑，空气里擦出火花，围观全程的关东西名侦探：“…………”

服部犹疑地说：“你们……你们需要五分钟吗。”

“什么啊！”工藤怒道，“这是我们家！！”

黑羽猛地放开表情，恢复平时那个无所谓的样子，很是哥俩好地和白马推来搡去，白马被他从沙发上拽下来，于是顺势搂过他的肩膀，同样盘腿坐在地毯上，接过黑羽的手柄开始翻动游戏列表。暗流隐退，两人瞬间又和无事发生一样，服部一头雾水：“这……这就行了？”

工藤嘴角抽搐，黑羽摇了摇手指，无辜地说：“这位先生对别人家太过关注，很八卦喔。”

服部：“明明是你们自己凑上来的啊！！”

白马神色自若地看向屏幕，“有没有什么是可以同时对战的？”

“Human Fall Flat，” 工藤面无表情地说。

服部突然爆笑起来，看了看黑羽，“你只是想把他——” 朝工藤做了一个推的手势，“——吧！”

工藤将手抬高，双指捏起，又放开，说：“还可以这样。”

关东西名侦探相视一眼，叽叽嘎嘎笑起来，肩膀互相推来推去，黑羽：“？？？”

白马：“……”

服部擦着眼睛，“算了算了，还是大家一起，” 拿过工藤的游戏手柄翻开一个游戏，“来玩这个吧。”

黑羽看了一下游戏，有点卡哇伊的画风，色彩明亮，叫 For the King，没听说过，于是问：“这是什么。”

“差不多就龙与地下城这种，” 服部说，“还蛮好玩的，呐工藤？”

工藤斜着眼睛看他：“你确定要和这俩小子玩？十五回合内大家都被搞死信不信？”

“我看十个回合差不多，” 服部说，“有道理，不如玩植物大战僵尸吧。”

“什么啊！” 黑羽说，“不是战友吗！”

白马来了兴趣，拿过手柄翻看了一下菜单，说：“我明白了，可以试试。”

白马把手柄递回来，选了[学者]，服部和工藤交换一个眼神，工藤耸了耸肩，服部选了[伐木者]，工藤选了[猎人]，黑羽拿了另一个手柄快速翻动，看了看可选人物，把白马的选项改成 [草药师]，又给自己选了[吟游诗人]。

“哥们，”黑羽说，“你得顾全大局。”

白马：“……”

白马拿过手柄，把黑羽的角色改成[卖艺人]，黑羽说：“喂！” 白马指着屏幕上的角色解释（擅长逃跑），颇是意味深长地挑眉，黑羽一脸残念地看着他。服部和工藤同时说：“没毛病，” 按下准备完成，游戏加载。

服部：伐木者，力量型角色，高输出，速度不错，特技[正义裁决]，运气好能打出 AOE，这个角色服部玩得得心应手，十分满意。

工藤：猎人，敏捷型角色，弓箭走天下，高速度高闪避，特技[爆头宣言]，绝杀，这个角色工藤用起来非常称心，和服部完美搭档，靠两个角色通关全游戏，非常恐怖，谁玩谁知道。

黑羽：卖艺人，角色旁白：有着铁匠身材的吟游诗人（黑羽：“这都是什么毫无美感的发言”），高敏高闪避，特技[扰乱神智]，让敌方无法打出完美攻击，黑羽想了想，觉得挺符合的，勉强接受。

白马：草药师，原本想做高智学者，无奈被逼成队里唯一一个奶妈，仔细看了一下角色描述，沉吟片刻，对黑羽说：“下一场听我的。”

黑羽举手表示 OK，又说：“高手，肯定一把过。”

服部和工藤相视一眼，笑而不语，游戏开始。国王被杀，大陆陷入混乱，四人小组为了拯救国家，踏上冒险，这是一款回合制掷骰子类桌游，不停有随机敌人和随机事件生成，此游戏曾因意料之外的难度破表而勇登 STEAM 榜第一名，队伍里关东西名侦探搭档对这个游戏的尿性已经十分熟悉，白马在英国留学，有龙与地下城实战经验，也略有了解，三个侦探确认了一下眼神，一致神情凝重地看着队里唯一一个玩脱型选手黑羽快斗。

黑羽浑然不觉，拿着手柄按来按去：“为什么玩新手难度？小爷我向来是直接进入硬核模式的。”

工藤竖起手指，对服部说：“七个回合，五百日元。”

“五个，”服部说，“黑羽一波把白马带走，一千日元。”

白马冷静地看着他们，工藤和服部击掌，“成交。”

黑羽抓狂道：“什么啊！！”

走过开场新手介绍回合后，工藤的角色速度值最高，首先开场，骰子掷出五点，工藤朝着黑羽说：“你要跟着流程去练一下吗。”

“开什么玩笑，”黑羽说，“当然是直接投入野外找敌人营地啦，没看到混乱值在上涨吗，时间就是和平。”

工藤似笑非笑地点点头，又和服部交换一个眼神，移动到野外，直接遇上敌人，四个人同时进入战斗。工藤速度最快，一箭将对方小乌鸦爆头，服部紧跟朝大巫师猛砍，黑羽补上一琴，白马根本不需要出手，战斗结束。

“很简单嘛！” 黑羽说。

工藤拆了一包薯片，自己叼了一片，黑羽拿了两片，服部抓了一把，白马看了看，去厨房拿了双筷子，夹了一片。

其余三人：“……”

游戏不停，工藤速度第一，咬着薯片继续野外行走，服部斜睨着黑羽，说：“你这都过的什么日子。”

黑羽舔着手指悲痛摇头，正欲开口，白马夹了一片薯片递到他嘴边，黑羽神情不变，张嘴吃了。

服部：“……”

黑羽望着屏幕，腮帮子鼓动，没下文了，过了一会儿若无其事地侧头，又要了一片，服部：“你这也太容易被收买了一点！！”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽哼着歌，若无其事地蹭了蹭同伴的肩膀，共犯二人组相爱相杀无缝切换，服部真心体会不来，大摇其头，把薯片抢回去，递给工藤。工藤目不斜视，一只手拿薯片一只手操作手柄，踩到一个陷阱，高敏，完美闪避，不虚，服部路过一个摔跤比赛，高力量，稳赢，拿了二十金币。白马无事发生，特技发动，捡到草药，很是无聊，把手柄递给黑羽。黑羽路过一个奇怪的石井，于是停下来伸着脖子读解说：还是掷骰子，运气实力各一半，屏幕上显示六个代表智力值的大脑标志，全中的话可以增加属性，中五个可以得到金币，中四个无事发生，中三个或以下则会掉血，并没有仔细看游戏规则的黑羽说：“智力值嘛，我可以。”

白马冷静地转过眼睛，黑羽已经按下键，服部说：“我肯定赢了。”

六个骰子，没有一个中，卖艺人猛受一击，掉30滴血，黑羽：“……”

黑羽这才想起翻开人物面板，卖艺人智力值平平，鬼知道什么用的天赋值最高，黑羽惨叫道：“这不科学啊！”

工藤：“呵——” 服部：“喔——”

白马：“也请黑羽君不要代入现实设定吧，你是真的认为自己是个卖艺人吗？”

黑羽：“……”

三位侦探齐齐发动实力嘲讽，黑羽觉得失了面子，打起十二万分精神，然而回城的路布满敌人，没走两步，被一个大巫师和它俩喽啰拦住。工藤一脸已经看穿一切的神情，射伤一只喽啰，专心吃薯片，服部把受伤喽啰搞死了，发动 AOE 技能，削掉巫师四分之一血，放下手柄凑过去和工藤抢薯片吃，黑羽速度没有巫师快，巫师发动技能，于是黑羽只剩下了血皮。

黑羽：“…………”

回合轮到白马，选项很简单：A，用草药救卖艺人，放弃攻击回合，下一波肯定被巫师打死；B，发动草药师魔攻，放弃卖艺人，下一轮照样被巫师打死；C，逃跑，放弃所有人，下一轮草药师被队友合力打死。

“……”

白马拿着手柄，用筷子抵着额头，转过眼睛看服部，服部露出牙齿，伸手向工藤，工藤翻起半月眼，托着腮，一脸无聊地说：“记在账上。”

“哎？” 黑羽盯着屏幕，“你还是不要和我同归于尽了吧……” 话音未落，卖艺人周身闪光，起死回生，草药师被对面巫师劈到地上，还是运气爆棚的一击必杀，黑羽神情复杂，眼神有点躲闪，语气却还要装得特别强硬：“根本无济于事啊！有必要吗？”

“有啊，”白马气定神闲地说，“因为感觉服部君非常迫切需要这一千日元的样子。”

“个鬼啦，”服部四平八稳地说，“要认输就直说。”

白马冷静地转过头，看着黑羽，黑羽托着脸，目光和他一触，又移开。

“啊——行吧行吧！” 黑羽说，“给我两分钟。”

游戏重新开始，黑羽一目十行快速阅读人物属性，片刻后点头，说：“这下稳了。”

“……” 工藤喀拉一声咬碎薯片，目不斜视，说：“再五百，二十回合。”

服部和他击掌，黑羽哼哼冷笑，按键，众人各自准备，除了白马从草药师换成学者，其余人角色不变，游戏开始。黑羽从小带青子通关回合制 RPG，熟悉规则后不再犯低级错误，成功活过三个回合，又在各地村庄周围游荡演出，赚得金币三十个，全买了草药。

“罩着你，”黑羽得意地朝白马说，又斜着眼睛看边上两位，“你们就自求多福吧。”

白马不置可否，服部和工藤一个高血一个高敏，没在怕的，黑羽看了看自己的装备，觉得没问题了，脱离大部队，独自野外找宝藏去也。三个侦探无视这个属性清奇的队友，有一搭没一搭地一边闲聊一边忠实组队打怪，搭配还算默契，黑羽脱队太远，不在打怪行列，专心致志扫荡宝藏，见怪就溜，累积了不少钱，全换了高档装备，运气值点满，十分得意，摩拳擦掌。然而黑羽以为这是复古游戏，实际这是不按常理出牌的游戏，又过了几个回合，游戏大陆进入晚上，难度瞬间提升，黑羽正在往一个宝藏问号移动，暮色降临，问号消失，出现的是吸血鬼，黑羽：“……”

卖艺人站在野外，四周格子上全是怪物，夜晚寒冷，原地不动就要掉血，白马说：“你等我们过来吧。”

“开什么玩笑，”黑羽说，“小爷我是那种需要外援的人吗？”

白马耸了耸肩，侦探三人组回城补血，卖艺人咬着牙在野外苦撑，蹑手蹑脚试图潜伏逃过怪物，然而夜晚的怪物灵敏度破表，黑羽连躲三窝黑熊，终于被一个绿色鼻涕泡给拦截了，说：“看我的——”

鼻涕泡速度非常快，啃掉卖艺人三分之一血，卖艺人中毒了，卖艺人不得不罩着自己，卖艺人把草药用完了。

黑羽：“……”

卖艺人灰头土脸逃离，离最近的城乡起码十五格，三个侦探用同一种眼神看着他，黑羽面无表情，举起食指：“再来一把肯定过。”

“扯平了，” 工藤说。“我赢五百。”

“那你还欠我五百呢！” 服部说，“你这帐什么时候平！”

“等你欠我钱的时候不就平了吗？” 工藤嘲道，“快了。”

白马看着屏幕，说：“我有办法。”

学者用仅剩的几个金币买了草药（黑羽：“什么这游戏还有通货膨胀？？”），从背包里翻出随意移动卷轴，将自己移动到一个山洞附近，进入，其余几人瞬间进入战队，一同开启山洞副本。

“你很熟啊！”服部惊奇地说，“以前玩过吗？”

“龙和地下城在英国非常流行，”白马说，“以前加入过社团。”

“啊？” 黑羽说，“你之前说翘了社团来——嗯，是这种游戏社团啊？”

白马笑而不语，黑羽用审视的眼光重新打量他，“你在剑桥还真是没干什么正经事啊！”

“哪里哪里，”白马意有所指地说，“还是非常合理规划时间的。”

白马微笑地看向他，黑羽想要装傻，然而已经晚了，耳尖不争气地又红了起来，目光转回屏幕，晃着手柄说：“打副本了打副本了——”

服部很是狐疑看着他们，又转眼看向工藤，工藤翻着半月眼和他交流想法，服部同样看回去，两人面部表情逐渐趋同，达到谜之搭档共识，空气中嘲讽满溢，黑羽怒道：“认真点！拯救世界呢！”

“那还真不能靠你，” 服部说，“放着我来。”

服部和工藤的角色武力担当，加上通关过一次，有丰富经验，四人小队一路过关斩将，来到副本 BOSS 面前。服部的伐木者放出 AOE 攻击，工藤用专注值加持，猎人把小喽啰爆了头，白马的学者角色可以自动恢复专注值，非常恐怖，次次暴击，轮到黑羽，卖艺人冷眼旁观了整场战役，又综合计算了一下剩余回合数、自己的攻击力和血量，脑袋上公式闪动，当机立断，把背包里的草药扔给白马，又用上所有专注值，脚下抹油跑路。

其余三人：“……”

“你好意思吗！” 服部说，“战友！”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“不愧是速度100，战斗力0的小偷！”

黑羽根本不予理睬，哼着歌扔了手柄去厨房，白马看了一会儿屏幕，唔了一声，说：“我明白了。”

其余两个侦探看向他，白马指着屏幕说：“这是最佳打法，我们少一个回合但是可以提升速度……”

白马如此这般地解释了一番，对面两人在最初的惊讶后，面部表情又回到那个揶揄的半月眼，齐齐盯着他，异口同声地说：“你俩可真行。”

“过奖，” 白马说。“只是习惯了黑羽君的思维方式而已。”

“你这活得不累吗，” 服部按着手柄随口道，“这小子什么时候按常理出牌过？”

工藤踢了他一下，白马笑而不语，黑羽从厨房回来了，手里捧了个草莓蛋糕，盯着屏幕说：“哟呵你们还挺行的。”

服部腻味地不想说话，用食指抵着太阳穴，无聊地抬头一看，突然睁大眼睛：

“诶？这不是昨天我给你的——啊工藤？”

工藤：“……”

工藤新一，关东名侦探，日本警视厅救世主，自认主角光环闪亮，又有足球道具加持，在东京混得风生水起，美中不足的是自从一次低血糖后就天天被恋人硬塞各种食物，十分憎恨这个无中生有的病弱标签，然而服部太过热情，又不知和白马聊过什么，成天往他手里塞甜点，工藤压根就不喜欢吃那些，几次三番推让无果，索性全部找个地方藏起来了事。没想到黑羽是甜点界一大咖，居然能从橱柜边角翻出被挤压得扁扁的杯子蛋糕，工藤觉得惊愕之余，计上心来，于是朝这个无法甩脱的双生子兄弟召召手。

服部一脸懵逼地看着黑羽和工藤用手遮脸，叽叽咕咕交谈，片刻后黑羽诚挚地按着工藤的肩，一脸感动，说：“兄弟，这么多年你终于念着一点我的好了！”

工藤一脸残念地看着他，黑羽朝他比了个 OK 的手势，又往厨房去了一趟，回来时候神色自若，坐回到白马身边。白马专心魔法输出，头也不回，悠悠地说：“会化的。”

服部察觉到有猫腻，扭着眉毛贴近工藤的脸，工藤马上进入柯南模式，双手不住摆动，顾左右而言他：“啊哈哈哈哈——”

“卖什么萌啊！”服部一脸不善地说，“江户川同学！”

这边厢，黑羽拉开卫衣拉链，像是卖碟一样朝白马展示战利品，白马流露出佩服的神色，也不知道是在佩服谁，过了片刻，神情自然地从内袋里挑了一板黑巧克力，打开掰了一块。

“哇工藤！你这也太过分了！” 服部说，“这都是买给你的啊！”

“我都说了不要了！” 工藤说，“我哪里有那么喜欢吃甜的！”

“可是宫野桑她说——”

“灰原她从以前就管着博士，我看她是习惯了——”

“你俩行不行啊！” 黑羽晃动着手柄，“先解决你们的回合再说啊！”

关东西名侦探依次轻车熟路按键，把手柄抛来抛去，一面不忘就[到底要不要过度投喂]这个恋人话题开始深刻讨论，气氛热烈，堪称吵架，黑羽和白马一脸习惯地把一板黑巧克力分完了，白马说：“好吃吗。”

“还行，”黑羽在[为什么莫名其妙全到了他们肚子里啊工藤]的背景音里说。“以前不太吃这种，好像是新品。”

“的确，”白马说，“有机会尝试新口味不是很好吗。”

恋人的语气有种说不出的揶揄，仿佛一切都在掌控之中，黑羽看向他，白马弯起眼睛看回来，半秒后，黑羽福至心灵，恍然大悟，露出半是佩服半是恐怖的神情：“你真的太变态了……”

白马笑而不语，朝他挑眉，屏幕上，学者开始翻书，魔法群体攻击，附加麻痹作用，瞬杀两个小喽啰，黑羽：“……”

边上两人斗嘴进入白热化，服部把手柄一扔，满脑袋乌云，往后一躺，“工藤你真的太过分了！”

工藤磨着牙，一脸毛躁，然而毕竟有点心虚，偷眼看了看在边上欣赏好戏的共犯二人组，觉得十分丢脸，换了个姿势，背对着观众，扯了扯服部的袖子。服部用手肘盖过脸，不去看他，工藤深吸一口气，转头对身后说：“给我们五分钟。”

黑羽叼着一块巧克力，缓缓摇头，神情真挚：“我们哪里也不去。”

白马同样一脸无辜地看过来，工藤：“……”

服部依旧不理他，工藤被逼无奈，豁出去了，忽略背后两人，调整了一下表情，放软了声音，凑到服部耳边说：“不要生气了啦，我给你做大阪烧吃。”

服部的手移下来一点，剑眉微微蹙起，说：“你会吗。”

“……” 工藤忍耐再忍耐，“不会可以学……”

服部盯着他，工藤从记忆里找出一个最适合用来蒙骗周围人的柯南表情，换上，又做双手合十求饶状，杀伤力百分之三百，服部没辙了，翻坐起来，盘着腿托腮，撇着嘴看着工藤。

工藤蹙着眉弯起眼睛：“抱歉抱歉啦，嘿嘿。”

背后适时传来一个颤抖的声音：“今天真的收获颇多……”

工藤眉角跳动，眼睛微眯，往后望去，黑羽十分克制，浑身上下都写满了幸灾乐祸，两眼弯成毛利小五郎，肩膀不住抖动，边上白马用高深莫测的神情打量着他，片刻后，颇有所得地点了点头。

工藤：“……”

服部翻出半月眼嘲笑他：“这可是你自找的。”

工藤 SAN 值清空，跳起来说：“吃饭吃饭！”

工藤一溜烟遁去厨房，服部长叹一口气，一脸郁闷地看着对面，黑羽把一板巧克力吃完了，丝毫没有影响食欲的样子，又数了数剩下的巧克力，朝着白马露出牙齿。白马朝他挑挑眉，两人间又是那种达到违法共识的模样，白马指了指黑羽的内袋，说：“这是生巧，很容易化的。”

“啊——行，” 黑羽把巧克力拿出来放在一边，“等一下饭后甜点啦。”

服部脑中推理的弦突然搭上了，脱口而出：“卧槽！”

对面两人看过来，服部翻身跳起，一脸难以置信，“白马你个小子！”

白马一脸淡定地看着他，服部脑内闪回当初他去咨询白马，对方给他列的巧克力清单，十分详细，特别认真，相当助人为乐，彻头彻尾的绅士行为，“你这也太——太——”

白马探，犯罪心理学甲级一等毕业，十分融会贯通，恋人又是热爱搞事的国际怪盗，在非常人环境生存多年，逗个耿直热血的关西名侦探简直和玩似的，当下弯起眼睛。服部想了半天都找不到合适的形容词，不停喘气，白马双手摊开，示意无能为力，黑羽笑得像只青蛙，整个人都弯到膝盖上。服部气的要死，然而实在是自己落坑，丝毫怪不得别人，心中用竹剑把白马那张欠揍的脸劈了一万遍，转头也去了厨房。

违法二人组的声音在背后听起来无论如何都不能算是真诚：“还要帮忙吗——”

“闭嘴吧你们！” 服部怒道。

厨房里，工藤正在逐字阅读乌冬面包装后的烹饪指示，余光见他进来，嘲道：“又怎么了。”

“没什么，”服部没好气地说，“一群关东男。”

服部满头乌云地看着工藤烧水，嘴角撇到下巴，工藤忍了一会儿，忍不了了，蹙着眉笑骂道：“你可真是个笨蛋。”

“你但凡配合点我也不会被白马那家伙耍得团团转！” 服部说，“这小子真的太变态了，我真的——”

服部深觉丢脸，然而想了想，还是嘀嘀咕咕把事情和工藤讲了，工藤听到巧克力清单就明白了，呵呵冷笑两声，对服部说：“看我的。”

工藤抓了一把虾仁丢进高汤里，又扔进几只香菇，拿出砧板，开始切鱼丸和胡萝卜。服部看着对方的刀技，大概明白了，嘴角不住抽搐，说：“能行吗这。”

工藤哼着歌，斜着眼睛看他，过了片刻面煮好了，浇头也好了，工藤神情自然地将面条分了碗，端出来，说：“OK。”

两位贵客围到餐桌旁，四个人很是熟捻地随意挑了位置坐下，工藤一人一碗面，放在各人面前。

黑羽看着自己碗中的鱼丸和胡萝卜，又看了看其他人碗里的：“……”

工藤神色自若地往自己的面碗里放酱油，黑羽怒道：“为什么我的配菜就全是鱼型的！还切的这么丑！你膈应人也得先考虑一下自己的刀功吧！”

工藤冷笑一声，不置可否，白马很是无奈地将两人的面碗换了一下，看了一眼工藤。工藤一脸无辜地望回来，黑羽又有点得意，用一副[老子有人罩着]的挑衅神情开始吃面，吸溜得特别响。服部喝了一口汤，说：“喔~相当可以啊工藤！”

白马同样喝了一口汤，停住了：“……”

工藤神情不变，肩膀开始抖动，服部伸出手，和工藤击掌，又将他揽过来，重重在工藤头顶落下一吻，说：“原谅你了！”

黑羽：“？”

白马把汤咽下，神色平稳，说：“没什么。”

黑羽很是狐疑地看着他，白马神色自若地继续吃面，片刻后说：“比欧防风煮黄瓜强点。”

服部：“……”

黑羽意识到不妥，筷子伸到白马的碗里沾了点汤汁一尝，仿佛一碗糖浆，实力震惊了，“哈啊——？你们家乌冬面甜口的？”

工藤不说话，黑羽又尝了尝自己的，味道正常，咸鲜适中，“？？”

白马叹了一口气，搅着面条，望向碗里，说：“工藤君。”

工藤挑衅地看着他。

“姑且算是平手吧，” 白马并没有抬头，慢慢扬起唇角，“是我大意了。”

“这家伙看上去还挺开心的，”服部由衷地说，“这才是最变态的地方。”

白马又弯起眼睛，的确一副心情不错的样子，工藤斜睨着服部，抬了抬下颚，得意地道：“他那点小伎俩谁不会。”

黑羽：“？？？”

白马反而放下筷子，和工藤眼神交汇，关东装逼二人组相望片刻，不约而同地举起水杯，高深莫测地碰了一下，颇为认可地同时道：“战友。”

黑羽：“……”

服部牙疼：“我真是受够你们关东男了。”

黑羽心不在焉地吃了一个虾仁，脑内缓缓开展[总有刁民妄想挑战 KID]的推理模式，过了片刻，反应过来，把手往桌面上一拍：“所以就说侦探都是变态吧！”

服部：“别扯上我，谢谢，我们关西男儿不屑玩这套。”

工藤：“呵呵！”

白马还是眉眼弯弯地看着他，黑羽的耳尖又有点红了，瞥了瞥对方的糖汤乌冬，低声嘟哝：“你这能行吗，要么我再给你……嗯。”

“没事，”白马悠悠地说，“有种回到伦敦吃日料的感觉。”

工藤：“……”

白马探，英国居住多年，真·黑暗料理深度体验者，面不改色缓缓摄入一碗糖面，又徐徐喝汤，对面两位日本侦探脸上表情逐渐恐怖，工藤欲言又止，过了片刻，看向服部。

服部把脑袋从左摆到右，一脸惨不忍睹，“亏你还给这家伙留了正常的一碗……那给我算了。”

白马：“……”

白马呛到了，掩着唇，片刻后说：“没想到工藤君其实是个……”

黑羽停了筷子，一脸不善地看着他，白马停顿了一下，神色如常地继续：“……心软的人。”

黑羽哼了一声，白马很是促狭地看回去，黑羽被戳破小心思，眼神有点躲闪，工藤：“呵呵！”

“？” 服部吸溜了一根长长的面条，莫名其妙地说：“工藤本来就是一个很心软的人啊。”

江古田共犯二人组转过头来，脸上充满惊讶的嘲讽，异口同声：“是吗？？？”

工藤怒道：“服部你闭嘴！”

服部嘿嘿笑起来，同样拿了个水杯，“来来来——战友——”

四人碰杯，达到谜之共识，一顿饭终于得以在轻松友好的暂时停战氛围进行下去。话题分别是：最热的推理小说中情节漏洞（黑羽：你们侦探还有没有一点别的爱好了）；英国退欧最新进展（白马：你们确定想要听我的分析？The Irish Backstop—— 其余三人：PASS！！）；KID 接下来三个月安排（黑羽：想要提前剧透？没门，工藤：你想多了，我还得看看搜查一科加班有没有空）；警视厅加班比惨大会（工藤：难得周末咱们能不提这烦心事吗，服部：你先提起来的啊！）；关东西名侦探斗嘴欣赏节目（穿插江古田二人场外解说）；话题一路扭曲，工藤实在听不下去了，只好搬出在家做饭的终极哲学问题：

“谁洗碗？”

正在就关东名侦探是否有扫把星体质问题而热烈讨论的其余三人同时静了下来，黑羽很是惊奇地说：“你们家没有洗碗机吗？”

“坏了！” 工藤说。“别问怎么坏的。”

江古田二人组一致看向服部，服部一脸冤屈，眼神躲闪：“看我干什么！”

成功从上一个话题里转移众人注意力的工藤：“呵呵！”

“我不管，我不想洗。” 服部将碗一推，又有一朵乌云冉冉升起，“我今天够憋屈了。”

工藤心中暗想你每天不都这样吗，眼神没遮掩好，服部敏锐地觉察到了，再次揪着眉毛贴近，工藤决计不能在共犯二人组面前丢脸两回，当机立断说：“黑羽！”

黑羽正托着腮看好戏，当下很是吃惊，指向自己，“？你居然让客人洗碗？”

白马闻言神情变得惋惜，朝着黑羽缓缓摇头，黑羽还没反应过来，左右看看，脑袋上冒出问号，工藤嘿嘿一笑，露出牙齿，将脸凑到他的面前，凉凉地说：“你不是我兄弟吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“大意了，”白马抵着眉角，用一种点评赛场的语气懒懒地说，“黑羽君。”

“你这又是什么幸灾乐祸的态度啊！” 黑羽怒道。白马朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽一脸残念，又看向工藤，“绝交了！”

“洗了碗再绝交，” 工藤摆了摆脑袋，“去去。”

“对对，” 服部同样说，“洗了碗赶紧绝交，等你呢。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马忍着笑，放下手，安抚地按住身边人的肩膀：“要不还是我来吧。”

“啊你又临阵反水！” 服部叫道，“有没有点贵公子的觉悟啊！”

“这家伙什么时候和我们一个阵营过？” 工藤说，“服部你还没搞清楚状况吗？”

“有啊！”服部惊奇地道，“就黑羽这小子不在的时候！”

“拜托，对白马这家伙来说黑羽什么时候不在？” 工藤反问，“根本就是无处不在才对吧！”

黑羽：“……”

“有吗？” 服部茫然道，“也还好吧，明明还是跟我们一起加班比较多吧？”

“这里啦这里！” 工藤指着太阳穴，一脸恨铁不成钢，“你不觉得这家伙平时满脑子都是那个小偷吗！”

“这你又怎么知道的啊！”服部一脸不悦，完全无视黑羽，“好像很有经验的样子嘛！”

黑羽：“这你俩也能吵起来啊！！！”

“拜托，从甲子园那次开始不就是吗？你忘了！” 工藤道，“一点都没有长进啊！你不觉得他现在就是一副被我们越说越开心的样子吗！”

“……” 服部转过眼睛，停顿半秒，露出复杂的神情，“好像还真是……”

白马观望了一整出，此时恰到好处地弯起眼睛，悠然地道：“诸位是真的很有战友默契呢。”

“并没有那种东西！！” 关东西名侦探异口同声道。

黑羽一脸惨不忍睹，用手扶额，说：“退群了。”

白马的确笑得很开心，摸了摸黑羽的背脊，伸手去拿碗，黑羽的耳尖又红了，一脸不耐烦地起身：“闪开闪开，我洗就我洗。”

黑羽把碗叠在一起，用餐厅服务生的专业手势端起来，白马同样起身，跟到厨房，服部在后面喊：“贤惠——” 被工藤击中额头，于是没了声音。

黑羽一脸嫌弃地把碗放进水槽，又看了看，说：“服部这家伙还真是吃的比脸都干净。”

白马把碗里剩余的残渣清理了，递给他，黑羽伸手打开水龙头，眼神和他一触，又躲开，脸红了。白马洗了手，抱肘靠着柜台，朝着他弯起眼睛，黑羽忍不住嘟哝：“你这个变态真是天下皆知了。”

“啊啊？” 白马轻松地道，“本来不是吗？好歹也上过热搜吧。”

黑羽哧地一声笑起来，“你还真骄傲啊！”

“极致的追求呢，” 白马毫不在意地说，“毕竟我是搜查二科的侦探啊。”

黑羽唇角微扬，用肩膀顶顶他，白马揽过他的肩，在他的耳边落下一吻。有些痒，黑羽侧过头，蹭了蹭，又随手挤了一点洗洁精，神情自然地继续洗碗。白马看着他，厨房里安静下来，午后的阳光照进工藤宅的后院，足球和竹剑随意地丢在廊下，风吹过，一只晴天娃娃在窗栏边摇晃起来，带着些许慵懒的意味，黑羽用水冲着碗，低低地哼着歌，又像是想起什么，笑起来。

白马：“怎么了。”

黑羽洗完一只碗，沥干，放在架子里，毫无铺垫地说：“我梦到后续了。”

“？” 白马眨了眨眼睛，一时没有反应过来，片刻后回神，很是惊讶地看着他：“真的？”

“啊，”黑羽一脸面瘫，“时隔多年，前言不搭后语的，简直噩梦。”

白马朝着他笑，“发生什么了。”

“大概就是——” 黑羽思索片刻，用沉痛的神情说：“我爱着你，你却爱着个傻逼。”

白马：“……”

黑羽斜睨着他，嚣张地扭了扭眉毛，白马沉吟片刻，说：“难道黑羽君担心我喜欢 KID 多于你？”

“呵你完了，”黑羽面无表情地说，“你居然敢骂 KID 大人。”

“不是吗？” 白马随口接上，“那就只能是黑羽君自己了。令人惊讶，黑羽君是终于意识到自己的本性了吗？”

黑羽怒将手中的碗一拍，工藤的声音从客厅传来，“黑羽你敢摔一个试试！”

“包赔！” 黑羽同样提高声音说，又挑衅地看着白马。

工藤进了厨房，猛地拉开冰箱，冷藏柜赫然两条冰鲜鱼，头尾聚在，瞪着黑羽，黑羽毫无防备，瞬间炸毛，碗从指尖滑落，白马眼疾手快接住，冷静地看了工藤一眼。

工藤朝黑羽抬抬下颚，“给我适可而止一点，” 施施然走了。

黑羽心有余悸，面色青白，撑着洗手池，暗忖方才工藤居然还有后招，假如自己开冰箱再寻食材，一定会被这家伙吓到，不愧是 KID 头号杀手，全方位不怀好意，白马这家伙居然还和他惺惺相惜起来了，这日子着实没法过了，下次一定得找补回来，……

黑羽脑内腹诽万字泣血长文，脸上表情丰富精彩，够拍三部连续剧，白马很是无奈地看着他，说：“然后呢。”

“然后我就杀了工藤，” 黑羽气喘不匀地说，“谁让你爱着他呢。”

白马：“……”

史上最不靠谱叙述者黑羽快斗转着脑筋，三分钟内想出十五个在下次行动整工藤的方式，有三个倒是从梦中得到灵感，不由转回眼睛，看向白马，又露出牙齿。

白马礼貌地在脑袋上浮出一个问号。

“就留一个给你吧，”黑羽说，“其他的都算放过了。”

依旧是跳跃性思维和毫无铺垫的发言，白马联系情景上下文紧密推理，无论推理几次都不是什么好结果，于是冷静地看着对方。黑羽平稳地回视，过了几秒，破功，又笑起来，“灵感啦灵感。”

白马继续耐心等待，黑羽擦着手，说：“那个——英文里最长的单词怎么念。”

“火山矽肺病？” 白马说，“Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis。”

“……” 黑羽一脸关爱智障，“这种词你为什么背的下来？”

“You will be surprised how often I get asked this question，” 白马说。“然后呢？”

“不是这种专业名词，”黑羽说，“就是那个。”

“非专业的最长词？” 白马说，“Antidisestablishmentarianism。”

“什么啊！” 黑羽抓狂，“这也是专业词吧！”

白马的嘴角动一动，黑羽说：“哎呀别装了，就是那个。电影里的那个。”

“那是虚构的，”白马说，“没有意义。”

“不会念就直说啊！”黑羽挑衅地斜睨着他。

“每一个英国长大的小孩都会念，”白马毫不为所动，“我大概可以猜到你梦见什么了。”

“少来，”黑羽说，又递了一个盘子给他，“白马少爷除了学术词大概是搞不定平民语言的。”

白马接过盘子，放回碗柜里，说：“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious。”

黑羽慈祥又满意地颌首，“像。”

“……” 白马放下手，很是无奈地看着他，黑羽笑嘻嘻地继续洗碗，白马倚着柜台，片刻后说：“任重道远。”

黑羽：“？”

“监管调皮小孩啊，”白马说，微笑着摸了摸他的头，“Mary Poppins 的职责，不是吗。”

“……” 黑羽一拍水池，“你还真能代入角色啊！”

“后来呢？” 白马说。

“哪有那么多！”黑羽怒道，“我这是做梦，又不是昏迷！”

白马笑起来，黑羽洗完了碗，一脸残念地再次洗手，白马拍了拍他的肩，顺势凑过来，在他耳边说：“再接再厉，希望黑羽君下次能梦到我是 Mr Darcy。”

“这又是什么自恋发言！” 黑羽不满地把水珠乱甩，白马笑着闪躲，“你也给我差不多一点——”

“不会吧！” 服部的声音在客厅拔高八度，“果然还是工藤你有问题啊！”

正在日常推挤的江古田二人组停下动作，“？”

“你给我闭嘴，” 工藤的声音，又提高音量，“喂白马！”

“下次还是回大阪给你求个符，我们那边很灵的——”

“都说了和我没关系啊！” 工藤怒道，“你来不来！”

“来来来，”服部说，“文书让白马那家伙写就行。”

闻声从厨房里出来的白马：“……”

黑羽在白马背后踮脚张望，客厅窗外，远处的街道口不知何时拉起了黄色警戒线，一辆警车停靠路边，高木警官拿着小本正在和几个神色慌乱的人说话，这场景实在太过熟悉，黑羽抓狂道：“我就知道会这样啊——！”

“果然还是米花町的问题，”白马冷静地说。

“不不，这绝对是工藤的问题，” 服部肯定地说，“相信我。”

“难道不是你们侦探职业的问题？” 黑羽说，“还是信 KID 大人保平安吧！”

窗外，高木警官张望了一下，发现了工藤宅，嘴巴张成一个 O，又看到窗边的名侦探，十分兴奋地开始挥手。工藤：“……”

日本警视厅救世主叹了一口气，回过头，视野里三个人用同样的神情看过来，工藤眉角跳动，抽屉里拿出勘察手套，扔了一副给白马，又拍了一副在服部脸上。黑羽往后轻巧一避，说：“我是个正经的上班族，我就不用了。”

“呵呵！” 工藤把自己的手套塞在兜里，“你来不来。”

“我当然来，” 黑羽傲慢地说，“你们这点小伎俩谁不会。一会儿我第一个破案你们信不信。”

工藤和白马同时用残念的神情看着他，服部在背后用双手指着黑羽的脑袋，拼命做口型：[文书他写！] 黑羽警觉地转过头，服部的手来不及收，欲盖弥彰地晃了一圈，最后指向工藤，说：“这边抢先破案，五千日元。”

工藤的眉毛飞扬，“不和我比了？直接认输？”

“什么啊！” 服部揽过他的肩，又用大拇指指着自己，“咱俩不是一队的吗！”

工藤脸上浮起点笑意，斜睨着对面二人，少年般的挑战神情，意味昭然。白马和黑羽交换了一个眼神，黑羽露出牙齿，将手插在牛仔裤的后兜里，白马同样揽过他的肩，悠然地说：“看来服部君的帐在短期内是平不了了。”

服部哈哈大笑，拉开门，“别光放大话啊——”

门外阳光斜射过来，黑羽微眯起眼睛，街口行人越围越多，服部抢先跑了过去，工藤紧追其后，白马随手关上门，一手依旧搭着他的肩，朝着黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

“黑羽君在想什么呢，” 白马说。

黑羽看了看街对面的名侦探搭档，又收回目光，露出小虎牙，“大概和你想的差不多吧。”

白马促狭地看着他，勾起唇角：“五千日元。”

“啊，” 黑羽露出同样狡黠的神情，接着道，“让服部那个金瓜写文书，真的太值了。”

前方，关西名侦探夸张的声音：“喂——这次可别再来什么命运的审判啊，不准作弊——”

工藤：“服部你小点声！！！”

江古田二人组相视一眼，又笑起来，黑羽向前跑了两步，又转过身，双手插在兜里，往前倾了倾，凑到白马面前，“一会儿搞定了去吃玉子烧啊，小爷请客。”

白马挑起眉，黑羽直起身形，眼睛转了一圈，“怎么，难道你还想吃糖面吗？”

白马略是惊奇地看着对方，黑羽的眼神和他一触，又躲开去，再次转过身，回到他的身旁，又用肩膀顶了顶他。

“原来如此，”白马说。“我明白了。”

“你又知道什么了——” 黑羽说，面色微红地斜睨着他，“推理要用对地方啊。”

“与其说是推理不如说是直觉吧，” 白马愉悦地说，又弯起眼睛。“看来黑羽君的这条线通关有望了。”

“有~吗~？” 黑羽拉着长音，双手交叉背在脑后，神情张扬，“也不要得意得太早吧——”

“慢死了！” 服部的声音遥遥传来，“你俩到底在干嘛啊！”

黑羽马上竖起脑袋，大喊：“让你们一步啊！怕你们输得太惨，战友！”

关西腔愤而震响整条街道，白马笑起来，黑羽收回目光，又揶揄地道：“我可是不会给你放水的。”

“当然，”白马轻松地道，弯起唇角，“我也不会。”

黑羽朝他露出牙齿，微凉的指尖在背后和他一触，又迅速逃开，白马将手贴在同伴的后背，按了按。街口，工藤勾着服部的脖子，回过头，同样扯着嗓子喊道：“加班了啊！白马你有点觉悟行吗！”

“无处不在哟——” 服部从工藤的手下挣脱出来，拉着嫌弃的长音，“这次肯定也会判断失误了——”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

“啧，”黑羽面无表情地说，“我改主意了。”

“啊，”白马若有所思地说，“果然还是不要让服部君平帐吧。”

“赢一万，还能额外让工藤写文书你信吗，” 黑羽斜睨着他。

白马的眉毛高挑，很是惊奇地看着对面，黑羽露出牙齿，摇了摇手指，倒退着走了两步，少年般神情，“可不是什么人都能和我组队的——”

白马笑起来，快步跟上去，黑羽转过身，两人再次肩并肩，朝着案发现场进发。午后的阳光和缓，映得黑羽侧脸些许发红，白马温柔地看着他，于是黑羽的耳尖也红了。

“荣幸之至，” 白马说。“一直以来都是。”

黑羽满意地点点头，“你知道就好啊。”

白马朝着他弯起唇角，黑羽转过脸，在对方熟悉的眼神里找到十年如一日的答案，于是心情不住上扬，又顶顶对方的肩膀。

“哎，” 黑羽说。

“当然，” 白马接道，轻松又了然的语气， 和他想的丝毫不差，“Partner。”

黑羽张扬地笑起来，在警戒线外站住脚步，白马拉起黄色隔离带进去，又转过头，朝他眨了眨眼睛。黑羽双手插在兜里，笑嘻嘻地看着对面一脸狐疑的关东西名侦探。

“你不来吗？” 工藤说。“我和高木警官打过招呼了。”

黑羽笑而不答，做了一个按压帽沿的动作，工藤瞬间警觉起来，“喂——”

服部：“你这也是作弊啊！！”

黑羽哈哈大笑倒退，目光和白马相汇，又露出牙齿，双指合并在眉间一挥，行了个礼。

“绝对赢了——”  
  
  
  
  


END  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 服部去问白马给工藤买什么甜食，白马知道工藤不喜欢甜食，被逼着吃什么多肯定会藏起来，被逼无奈肯定会找爱吃甜食的黑羽销赃，所以给服部的巧克力清单全是黑羽喜欢的。  
> 工藤给黑羽的面全是切成鱼形的配菜，里面加的是糖不是盐，实际这碗本来就是做来整白马的，故意给的黑羽，因为知道白马肯定会和黑羽换，所以白马才会一边吃瘪一边觉得开心  
> 关东装逼犯二人组实力展示什么叫犯罪心理活学活用（不是）  
> 所以到底怎样才能让服部赢回来，发出灵魂拷问.jpg


End file.
